


School Days

by NovaStream



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teenage Daryl, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rick, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStream/pseuds/NovaStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes, your average teenager dealing with teenage problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a drabble, and I am not sure if I want to make it multi part, so just an encounter for now.
> 
> I'm not a writer as you will be able to tell and this is most definitely unbetaed and not proof read (very well at least)

It was a normal day to start; Rick got up, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, and managed to just get out the door with a slightly burnt piece of toast hanging between his teeth while he shoved his backpack on before his Mother had the chance to finish chastising him for not combing his unruly hair. He couldn’t help it, he was a typical teenager, meaning he was almost late to school because he kept hitting the snooze button on his phone and after walking for about 10 minutes he made the age old promise to himself “I’m going to get up on the first alarm, and have time to walk to schoo“- and his thoughts abruptly halted there.

Rick tensed, mid thought, and was met with the bushy brown hair of one certain cheerleader and all he could think was “Please not now, not before I even have a chance to get chewed out because I wasn’t paying attention in History” as it was none other than his ex-girlfriend, Lori, whom he had yet to talk to or reconcile with.

He noticed her head bobbing and a hand up to her ear, no doubt talking with somebody on the phone. He breathed deeply and decided to use this as his opportunity to make a dash for it – if she called him out on it later, he could claim he was trying not to get in trouble for being late to class.

As he slowed his pace to keep a little quieter before the inevitable sprint to come, he watched Lori gesticulate wildly with the hand not holding her phone while ranting “C’mon Shane, It’s been forever, you know me and Rick are over, there’s nothing stopping you now!”

Rick paled at what he had heard, and broke off in to a sprint, knowing Shane had always liked Lori and Lori him, but the wound was still fresh and it hurt him a little bit, even though he would be happy for his best friend if he and Lori got together. He inhaled sharply and took off at a sprint, accidently bumping Loris elbow in the process.

He heard a distinctly Lori fashioned “HEY WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GO – RICK ?!” being screeched out behind him, and knew he couldn’t stop. Rounding the corner to the side entrance of the school, he suddenly found himself on the ground, stinging pain between the eyes. As he looked around trying to make the world stop spinning, all he could hear was a surly “watch where the hell ya goin’ jackass” before the smell of tobacco and – well he couldn’t place the other smells precisely, cheap deodorant and oil? – assaulted his nostrils.

A rough hand struck him lightly on the temple and that voice called out again in a low tone “ya brain damaged kid?” as he tried to focus, and he did, on the sharp icy blue eyes he could make out framed by the short tendrils of greasy brown hair, and only then did it slowly dawn on him. Daryl Dixon was leaning over him, not looking happy but not angry either, although with Daryl he couldn’t tell because he didn’t know him very well.

“I-I-I’m S-Sorry about that” he mumbled, looking anywhere but those eyes “was rushin’ to get away from…” and he trailed off, leaving Daryl looking mildly perplexed as he shoved his hand out and offered it to Rick, which took a moment to process. Hesitantly Rick grasped his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. “Thanks” he let out, but it sounded more like he was whispering to something not entirely there and Daryl had to wonder did he bang his head harder than he thought? He bit out a gruff “C’mere kid” and turned Ricks head from side to side looking for any damage, finding none he decided to tell it bluntly. “Look, ain’t no cuts tha’ I can see, maybe watch where you’s going from now on, y’hear?” and he quickly pulled a cigarette Rick hadn’t noticed from behind his ear before he lit it up and inhaled deeply, eyes closing and chest rising, before he let out a billow of smoke from his mouth and nose, and all Rick could do was stand there mesmerised by the wispy patterns the smoke made before it dissipated.

When Daryl opened his eyes and had seen the guy still standing there, a little dishevelled with his hair laying all over the place, watching him almost nervously, fingers tight around the strap of his bag, he couldn’t help but grow slightly agitated so in his usual who-the-hell-are-you attitude he had picked up from his brother and father over the years, he let out a grouchy “The hell you staring at, aren’t you late to class or somethin’?” as he watched the kid thinking he noticed his eyes, a vivid blue colour, shinning with fear and curiosity but something else he couldn’t place. As Daryl began to turn on his heel, the kid offered him a hand along with a hurried “The names Rick, I’m really sorry about that, had to get away from somebody I didn’t want to talk to” so the kid – Rick he had to remind himself – Could speak in full sentences, good to know.

Daryl couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, Ki – RICK – ran in to him, Daryl Scum of the Earth Dixon, and talked to him instead of someone else. How strange. So he took his hand in his own, knowing full well there was an oil stain from what he was doing earlier, and when he slowly pulled his hand back after a quick shake he mutterd “Daryl” he felt moist, his hand was coated in sweat and Rick had to stop himself from accidentally sputtering an “I know” just so he wouldn’t show how petrified and relieved he was that Daryl had decided to not kick his ass, but when he went to run his hand along his leg to brush off the damp sweat Daryls hand shot out and gripped his wrist and he groaned inwardly expecting that to have been a show for Rick to drop his guard for the well-deserved punch he was expecting. But it never came.

Daryl watched as Rick flinched and closed his eyes and thought to himself “So he does know me” and felt a twinge of something as he realised that pattern. The pattern of flinching and awaiting pain and closing your eyes to shut it out. So he quickly muttered “Don’t wipe yer hand on yer pants, I had oil on mine, don’t wanna to ruin em considerin’ how much they probably cost.”

Rick let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and looked at the smudge of oil blemishing his hand and he felt horrible for assuming Daryl would outright attack him, but again, this was Daryl Dixon, unpredictable and dangerous, but apparently that’s not the only side to him as Rick was pleasantly surprised by this interaction. After checking his hand he pulled out his phone to check the time and whined aloud “Shit, we’re late for class” so as he turned he let out another “Sorry again Daryl, see you around” and Daryl just stayed, continuing to smoke his cigarette with mixed thoughts and remembering the odd way his eyes shone.

As Rick was running to class he wondered why his hand and his head were tingling, but put it down to ending up flat on his ass and the panic he felt at shaking Daryls hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is stuck in a world of his own before another little accident causes another few bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where it came from, but here's chapter 2. Un-beta'd, Drabbly, Also probably horrific on grammar and spelling.

10.27am, leaving just over a half hour until morning break.

“RICK GRIMES” came the not-quite-a-yell but still louder-than-talking volume call of his name, along with a raised eyebrow from his teacher, Mr. Horvath, he then cleared his throat and continued “would you care to demonstrate your ability to stare off in to space and pay attention simultaneously by telling the class who the Greek god of the grape harvest, wine and fertility is?”

Rick faintly re-called a quote something on the lines of “I am the god of tits and wine!” and immediately without thinking blurted “Tyrion Lannister?”

There was a moment of silence before most of the class erupted in to a fit of giggles, snickers and all out laughter, including Mr. Horvath himself who’s face crinkled at the edges whilst holding his textbook to his chest and wiping at the corner of his eyes.

While everybody calmed down Rick felt the tell-tale rush of heat and blood to his face and knew he had just gone puce red. Mr. Horvath finally composed himself and in good nature replied “A for effort Mr. Grimes, but that is incorrect, please pay attention and be under no illusion that I won’t be telling your parents about what an inappropriate TV show are watching.” He finished with a small smile, but Rick couldn’t control himself and before he registered the jesting in his voice he shot back “I haven’t ever seen the TV Show, I’ve only read the books”. For a moment Mr. Horvath looked taken aback and said whilst turning back to the front of the room “I’m not sure which is worse. But please, attention.”

The class had settled back in to its rhythmic flow of one person reading a paragraph or two before Mr. Horvath called on the next unsuspecting teen to read out loud, a torture worse than death for some of the boys who’s voices hadn’t quite deepened all the way just yet, often causing small outbursts of giggles when they cracked on certain words, reminding Rick of the squeaky-voiced teen from the Simpsons. This lead Rick to remember the distinct gravely voice of Daryl Dixon and how it didn’t crack at all, how it sounded like it didn’t get used very often, and how he would like to hear it more.

He looked around spotting Daryl one row back to the right, staring out the window like Rick was staring at him, when the 11:00am alarm signalling morning break almost made him jump out of his seat but instead he managed to just jerk his arm, knocking his book and pen to the ground, getting a look from Daryl who bent down to pick up the pen and hand it back to him with the sliver of a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth while he whispered “You sure you didn’t do any damage this morning hoss?” and once again, Ricks head went at 90 miles an hour “hoss is a good thing, friendly right?” and quickly lost his nerve and voice for a moment before finally lost his balance he had been holding when leaning back to get his pen, effectively grabbing on to Daryls wrist and pulling him and his own table and chair down on top of them.

The two boys laughed for a moment before Rick opened his eyes and was trapped in those of the Dixon boys. The breath left his body in a weak huff of a laugh and he very quietly said “I’m not sure but I think I did some there” which caused Daryl to shake his head and push up off the floor, once again offering Rick his hand which made Rick hesitate once more, remembering the feeling from earlier. While Daryl pulled him up the smirk returned and he laughed “We have to stop meeting like this.”

Both boys eyes immediately widened and Rick once again lost his breath and thought “Oh fuck, Daryl beat a kid up for calling him a faggot, maybe he thinks I am one too” while Daryl battled his own thoughts “His hands are too soft for a guys.”

Just then Mr. Horvath rushed by and gave both boys a once over while asking if they were both alright before pulling Rick to the side to ask him in a very low, cautious tone “Did something happen between you two?” which confused Rick for a moment, while he watched Daryl storm out, making him even more confused.

“No sir, I just fell out of my chair getting my pen back from Daryl but pulled him down with me, that’s the second time it’s happened today”. Mr. Horvath squinted slightly and sounded wary saying “If you’re sure, maybe visit the nurses office to see if anything is wrong, you look a little warm, maybe a cold starting?” this caused Rick to deflate and blush even more than he apparently had been and he began stuttering again “I-I-Yes sir, See you tomorrow”.

Just as he was walking out the door Mr. Horvath called after him once more “Don’t forget the homework assigned Rick, On my desk for tomorrow” which caused him to turn and reply “No problem” whilst secretly thinking “looks like I’m going to have to ask someone what the homework is” right before he almost ran head first in to Shane who looked pissed to hell and back, barking at him and grabbing his head “He hurt you man?” he asked while turning Ricks head back and forth , up and down, scrutinizing him for any cuts, bruises or swelling.

“Huh?” Rick blurted out, “What do you mean Shane?” “Dixon” came Shanes short cut off return, “He hurt you?” it hit Rick like a sack of hammers, Mr. Horvath, Shane, they thought Daryl had started on him and wanted to make sure he was okay. Maybe Daryl had overhead and that’s why he ran off. He snapped out of it and laughed to himself, “Naw man, I’m fine, slipped out of my chair is all, he even joked just before I pulled him down”.  Shane looked downright puzzled, scratching his head “Really man? I heard you both went to the floor and you looked like you’d taken a punch, thought he might have flipped on you like that kid that called him a Faggot y’know? And I mean, his brother does have a reputation, wouldn’t surprise me if he was the same, who even knew Daryl could joke.”

Rick just shook his head before turning to head outside and said over his shoulder “I don’t think he’s that bad Shane, you go to break, I’m going to go apologise to him” at this Shanes jaw hit the floor “Want me to come with just to make sure?” “Go talk to the guys Shane, I’ll be back soon.”

And so the search for Daryl starts and he began to wonder exactly what he is planning to say to when he does find him, it’s not like they were fighting, they even laughed. He was sure he’d figure it out when he got there. He also wondered why he cared so much but he put it down to not wanting to hurt people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions, recommendations, etc. In the comments below. Happy Holidays and all of that jazz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Smoke and Sun

After wandering for what seemed like forever, but in reality was about two minutes, Rick found himself at the side of the school with the sun blaring down on him and causing him to sneeze. A rough “I’d say bless you, but that shit don’ work” came from his left and the smell of smoke once again wafted and Rick couldn’t stop himself letting out an amused “those things will kill ya y’know” and all he got in return was an indifferent snort as he turned to face Daryl watching how the smoke spiralled and faded in the sun with no breeze to blow them away.

“Here to tell me I got detention from Horvath?” came unexpectedly gruff response causing Rick to start slightly “W-what? Why would you think that?” Rick wondered perplexedly. “Maybe the look from the old man or the eyes that could kill from tha’ best friend o’ yers Shane” he bit out. “Nah, I told Horvath that it wasn’t even the first time it’s happened today, he looked suspicious but he knows it wasn’t on you, and Shane? Well he was just worried ‘cause of how you beat the snot out of that guy Ed for calling you a Fa-“ and Rick cut himself short there and immediately thought “what the hell Grimes! You don’t unload that shit here and now! What if he does do something?”.

Daryl had a guarded but inquisitive look on his face as he took a long and slow drag of the cigarette and motioned to pass it on, noticing Ricks eyes on the cigarette the whole time. Rick watched Daryls lips the whole time and almost jerked when he motioned the cigarette in his direction, breaking him out of his own head. Eyeing the cigarette skeptically and then warily declining not knowing how Daryl may react “Sorry, relatives went from lung cancer, not looking to follow” inwardly cringing hoping Daryl didn’t take any offense. He simply shrugged and said “Suit yourself _KID_ ” which sounded slightly annoyed and dismissive leading Rick to think he probably thought he had been judging him.

There was a brief silence that seemed to drag along, the only sound floating from the passing traffic and chatter from other kids inside the school and the occasional drag of a cigarette followed by a smooth exhale, and there it was again, that questioning stare, before Daryl cleared his throat, closed one eye and put a hand to his head to block out the sun “So why you out here then? Never see ya ‘round out here a’ this time” and Rick couldn’t help but notice that Daryls voice seemed like it didn’t get used much, between the cigarettes and lack of talking, it made is voice sound rough and low, and when he coughed once more Rick realised that not for the first time, he was spacing out, blinking rapidly he spat out “came to apologise, y’know, for draggin’ you out of the chair, I mean you were basically on top of me” which to Ricks surprise made him feel funny all over, he just couldn’t shake the feeling or figure out why.

Daryls mouth turned up very slightly under the shade of his hand as he noticed Rick flush a little and he had a feeling he knew exactly why but couldn’t be sure, of course he had heard the rumours about a breakup and that cheerleader girl Lori hadn’t taken it well, but he also knew she’d move on rather quickly. “Just so you’s know, I only kicked Ed from here to Sunday ‘cause he beat his girlfriend Carol. He just happened to call me a Faggot when I got in his face, but it weren’t for me, it was for her”. With that said he watched Ricks jaw drop and hang open while he finished his cigarette and stood on the butt. “You’ll catch flies with your mouth open” Rick almost unnoticeably flinched being caught off guard trying to process the whole situation.

“So that’s why –“ he was cut off abruptly as the side door bust open and out came Lori with Shane in tow, she stopped with her eyes wide before a smug grin worked its way across her face as she took in the two boys in front of her. “Hey Rick, didn’t know you and Dixon were friends, guess that would explain things though. You smoking now too?” Daryl tensed slightly until he shot back with a “this kid? Nah, he’d probably cough up a lung with one drag if he tried to smoke. What about you Olive Oyl, figured you might smoke a few hanging out with Popeye over there.” Obviously referring to Shane since he had beefed up and shaved his head recently – which made Rick wonder why exactly he did shave his head, he must ask him later.

Lori closed her mouth rather quickly before shooting her mouth one last time “C’mon Shane, lets leave, the thrash is starting to smell” before dragging him away. At least Shane had the decency to at least look apologetic before he was dragged away.

The silenced spanned a moment and Rick had that same stunned look on his face before Daryl once again cleared his throat sensing the awkwardness and asked “What’d she mean us being friends explains things?” Rick took a moment before lowly responding “We broke up, I told her it was ‘cause I’m…..” “You’re what?” “Nothing man, hey I gotta get something to eat before the next class, you want to grab a bite?” Daryl considered his options and decided against it, rather to enjoy his peanutbutter sandwhich outside under the sun “I’m good man, you head along, gon’ be late if you hang round much longer and you don’t seem the type to take getting in trouble well.”

Rick deflated slightly before trying one last thing “you want to hang out later?” Daryls eyes widened in slight astonishment before his lip curled once more and let out a soft “See you ‘round kid” before sauntering around the corner leaving Rick to contemplate why on earth he had just asked Daryl Dixon of all people to join him for food and to hang out with. It had started a strange morning and continued to get stranger and stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> I Guess comment/like etc if you want it to continue?


End file.
